This Love Is Ours
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A fluffy songfic oneshot between TOBOR and the female player! :D


This Love Is Ours

**Before you can flame about this, I know 'Ours' is not a duet. But I needed to make it one, so that I could change the words easier. And Macy is a random name, given to the female player character.**

**I own nothing.**

Tobor and Macy had been dating for two months. It happened at the end of her quest.

_Flashback_

_Macy came to Tobor's diner, with Lyndsay and Buddy following. They went inside, and Lyndsay's face became one of boredom._

"_Oh, come on… I wanted to go play Vic's arcade game!" she whined. Tobor looked up from the counter, and did his best not to shoot her with lasers from his wrists._

"_You go do that, I needed some me time anyway" Macy said, shrugging. Lyndsay smirked._

"_Or do you want some time alone with Tobor?" she said teasingly, knowing about Macy's crush on Tobor._

_Macy's face turned scarlet red as Tobor heard this, and looked back up again, this time with confusion written on his face._

"_N-no! What-what on earth would give you that idea?" she said nervously. Lyndsay just shook her head and led Buddy to Vic Vector's training area._

_With her face still bright red, Macy went to one of the stools at the counter, and sat down._

"_H-hi Tob-" she didn't get much further than that when he pressed his metallic lips to hers._

End Flashback

They had been dating ever since.

But there was a small problem. Okay, make that, GIANT problem.

Few people approved of this. Lyndsay and Buddy naturally approved, since they didn't want to lose their best friend, and they did know about her feelings ahead of time anyway.

Alexa approved, though Dr. F didn't, so she could only show it when he wasn't around.

DJ Candy approved. 'Just go with the flow' had been her response, after recovering from her initial shock.

King Roland approved, but he truthfully had no choice. He couldn't risk losing his wandolier.

Zak and Sapphire did not approve, and when they found out that DJ Candy approved, they had quit.

No one else would approve of them, and this made it difficult for them to go out.

Thankfully though, 'Candypalooza' was going on again, and the whole kingdom would be there, except the ones from the far edge where even Macy had never been.

Now, why was Candypalooza a good thing? You'll see.

…

Everyone cheered for DJ Candy's latest song. Except Macy and Tobor, because if they did, everyone would start booing. But they showed appreciation by giving her a thumbs up.

"Alright! Now, who's ready for some instrumental music, huh?" DJ Candy shouted into the mic. This was met by a wave of cheers.

"Great! Now, in a _random_ order, I'll have Alexa on bass, Lyndsay on drums, and Buddy on lead guitar!" she said. Of course, this _wasn't _random. But nobody except she, the chosen, Macy and Tobor knew that.

"And, I think I need some rest, and this is a duet anyway, so… Macy and Tobor, why don't you two come and sing?" she said. Everyone in the crowd booed.

"Alexa! I _refuse _to let you perform with them! COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Dr. F shouted from the third row.

Alexa simply looked up with a cold sneer on her face, and said, "No"

Confused? You see, DJ Candy, Alexa, Lyndsay, and Buddy were trying to figure out how to get people to approve of Macy and Tobor's relationship. They and the couple came up with this plan. It wasn't _too _great of a plan, but hey, it would be easiest to do, it would probably work, and King Roland even approved!

Macy and Tobor made their way up on stage, ignoring the boos.

The music started.

_Macy: Elevator buttons and morning air,_

_Strangers silence makes me wanna take the stairs._

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,_

_But right now,_

_My time is theirs._

**Tobor: Seems like theirs always someone who disapproves,**

**They'll judge it like they know about me and you.**

_**Both: And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do,**_

_**The jury's out,**_

_**But my choice is you**_

For a moment, everyone was so stunned and moved that they actually started to listen to the words, and more importantly, the meaning.

_**Both: And don't you worry your pretty little mind,**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine,**_

_**And life makes love look hard,**_

_**The stakes are high,**_

_**The water's rough,**_

_**But this love is ours.**_

The ones on stage smirked, they had the ones in the crowd tearing up.

**Tobor: You never know what people have up their sleeves,**

**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me,**

**Lurking in the shadows with their human smiles,**

**But I don't care.**

_**Both: 'Cause right now you're mine.**_

_**And you'll say,**_

_**Don't you worry your pretty little mind,**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine,**_

_**And life makes love look hard,**_

_**The stakes are high,**_

_**The water's rough,**_

_**But this love is ours.**_

The crowd started to smile. Everyone knew what they were saying, if you love someone, then you don't care what others think. But the lyrics were also directed at how horrible they had been treating the couple. Not anymore, though.

_Macy: And it's not theirs to speculate,_

_If it's wrong,_

_And,_

_Your hands are metal but they are where,_

_Mine belong in,_

_**Both: I'll fight their doubt and give you faith,**_

_**With this song for you**_

**Tobor: 'Cause I love the gap between your teeth**

_Macy: And I love the riddles that you speak_

**Tobor: And any snide remarks from creator about your problems,**

**Will be ignored,**

_**Both: 'Cause my heart is yours,**_

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind,**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine,**_

_**And life makes love look hard,**_

_**And don't you worry your pretty little mind,**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine,**_

_**But they can't take what's ours…**_

_**They can't take what's ours…**_

_**The stakes are high,**_

_**The water's rough,**_

_**But this love is ours**_

Everyone cheered as the 'band' took a bow. They came down, only to have Macy and Tobor be attacked. In a good way though. Everyone was apologizing, trying to make it up to them

"It's okay!" Tobor finally shouted. Everyone understood that when Tobor shouts, you'd better back off. So that is exactly what they did.

And as soon as they were gone, Tobor pulled out a ring, and knelt on one knee in front of Macy.

**ME: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
